


Pine Tree and the Rising Star

by LittleGhostWhispers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher - Freeform, BillDip, Dipper Pines - Freeform, Fluff, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity Falls AU, M/M, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Theater AU, cipherpines, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGhostWhispers/pseuds/LittleGhostWhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dipper is recruited to be on the Tech Crew, he meets an interesting boy with the name Bill Cipher who happens to be the leading actor in Phantom of the Opera. Dipper finds he's falling fast for this boy and hopes that Bill will return his feelings. Although Bill is a huge flirt in the acting community, he also find interest in the innocent boy in the tech booth making a deal with  another Techie for information on how to win this boys heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Experiences

Mabel jumped into her brother’s unsuspecting arms, throwing her arms around him, “Dipper, I made it!! I really made it!!” she jumped up and down her cat earrings following her movements. 

Dipper smiled at his sister, “ Well, what part did you get?” after they started high school, Mabel was adopted by the theater crowd. Soon performing improv and short skits. Dipper took a more tamed route, joining the various science clubs. “ I got Dancer #4, I can’t believe it!!” she gave her brother one last hug before skipping off to class with some of her theater friends.  
‘Good for her,” he thought “It’s not that big of a role in the play but she deserves it from all the practicing she did.” Opening his locker he grabbed his first and second class notebooks, Chemistry and English 1. He shut his locker and headed to class. 

***  
A few days after the roles were posted Mabel came to his with an odd request. “Hey Bro, Could you do a itty bitty favor for your good old sister, Mabel?”

He stretched away from his chemistry homework laying on the table, “ Depends on the request. You can’t have my soul but I can help with your math homework.”

“More of a different matter. The theater is running low on Tech People for the lights and stuff” she paused.. 

“Mabel. What did you do?” Dipper pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

“I might have said you would be happy to do it.. And said you could start tomorrow.” She gave him a big grin “What else is having a sibling for, besides volunteering them for stuff without their approval.” 

“Mabel!!” he couldn’t believe what his sister was saying. Him, in theater, I mean the experience would be nice and would look good on his college applications. But still, he would rather find the average speed of meteors in separate galaxies then do whatever Mabel had signed his up for. 

Mabel hugged him and kissed his cheek. “Thank you. Thank you! Thank you! I knew you would come through. I’ll meet you after school in the auditorium lobby tomorrow.” she dances out of the room before Dipper had a chance to open his mouth and protest. 

***  
As promised, or rather not promised Dipper met Mabel at the Auditorium lobby after school the next day, Mabel couldn’t wait to show him around to meet everyone. 

“Mabel, just show me where I’m going to be. I’m overwhelmed as it is and don’t feel like getting un-invited hugs from random strangers.” 

Mabel let out a deflating noise “You’re no fun. Okay,” she let him to a doorway in the hallway connecting the lobby and the auditorium. She knocked before opening the door, then said “Always knock, to let couples know someone is coming up. aka, telling them to stop sucking each others faces.” over her shoulder. 

A faint “Come on in” softly echoed down the stairway. Every moment Dipper was getting more and more uncomfortable with these people, even though he hasn’t met any of them yet. 

Reaching the top of the stairs, Mabel came in and gave the person sitting a hug. They received it awkwardly, much like Dipper would.In front of them laid a complex looking board with many switches and dials. Mabel retreated from the hug and Dipper got his first look at his new college in the stuffy room that he would be spending a majority of his time in now. 

She looked about 5’3” with a short pixie cut brown hair, a ring shone from her nose and ears. Wearing a worn black leather jacket, her Doc Martens worn and scratched. She was wearing a black dress with a flower pattern, the dress seemed vintage or maybe from the 90's.

She stood up and smoothed her dress out and stuck out a hand with perfect flower art on her nails, “Please to meet you. I’m Willow Davis, but everyone calls me Will for short. Can’t wait to show you around our little slice of hell, we have up here.”  
Mabel silently stepped out of the room and went to the stage to practice her roll and get into character, the director called for the rest of the cast, they filed on stage in what from the booth looked like an abstract circle. All of this felt felt very strange to Dipper and out of place in this foreign atmosphere, he had seen Mabel hanging around the theater kids but never ventured close enough to experience them.

Will turned towards Dipper, and sat back in her chair. Pointing to the corner of the room where an extra chair sat, it wasn’t as nice as hers but he could manage. He sat, “So, how long have you been doing drama, or rather Tech I guess?” 

Will smiled, her smile was perfect, “I actually had no interest in drama, sort of like you right now. I started because I was asked by my older brother Peter…” she trailed off and smiled, “He loved it all, the costumes, the props, everything. He wanted me to love it too, but I could never get into it. Then I heard about tech, and I decided to try it. I didn’t like it at first, but I got through it for Peter.” 

Dipper swung his feet, “He sounds nice. Does he come to the plays?”

Will’s eyes dropped to the floor, “Oh.. He died, freshman year of his performing arts college. Last year, got hit by a drunk driver. Died instantly.” 

Dipper’s mood darkened, ‘Great job. You’ve only been talking to his girl for not even 5 minutes and you’ve already made things awkward’ he thought. He didn’t know what to say, he felt misplaced and confused on how to continue the conversation that was going south and fast. 

Will clapped her hands, startling Dipper and awaking his from his deep thought. “So, let’s get started.” She wheeled to the large board and started explaining to Dipper how to turn on the lights and sound. Not turning the switched just pointing and explaining. Then she wheeled away from the board “Now turn both the boards on,”.

Dipper nodded towards Will and started to turn on the boards. He pointed towards a specific switch and waited for Will’s approving or disapproving nod or shake. Once he completed the sounds board, he moved on the light board. This board had more switches and was much more complicated. He shouted out of the glass windows, “I apologize for this in advance.” and heard back a response that sounded like, “You go Bro Bro!!” 

After several nods and shakes, Dipper had finally got to the last switch. He smiled, and Will clapped for his new achievement. As the final spotlight blinked into action, a single performer stood up from the circle as the blazing light catching his perfect complexion. Dipper’s eyes got wide and jaw dropped, he opened his mouth before a word could be spoken the pre-chorus of Uptown Funk ( “I’m too hot (hot damn), Call the police and the fireman, I’m too hot (hot damn),  
Make a dragon wanna retire man, I’m too hot (hot damn)”) erupted in the small tech booth. Dipper’s face reddened and Will laughed, “Sorry, it’s my dad. But that was the best timing in the history of awesome times for relative times.”


	2. Weeping Willow Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper comes in to the Tech Booth and meets Tyler, Will's dick of a boyfriend. After he says his first words to the Phantom of the Opera, Bill Cipher.

Several days had passed since the first day of Dipper’s new tech job, he had began to fall into the grove of classes then to the tech booth above the auditorium with Will till about 4:30 Monday thru Friday. Today felt different though when Dipper ascended the stairs, he couldn’t place the feeling, it felt odd like someone had turned off a light in a room someone was still sitting in. When Dipper had reached the top of the stairs, a large-set high schooler stood in the tech booth, randomly flipping switches.  
“Excuse me sir, but could you please not do that. I’m going to have to spend hours putting it back to the original settings.”

The boy turned to face the scrawny sophomore. He towered over him with his 6’ height, his hands in the pockets of his letterman jacket with several sport pins on his varsity letter. His hair was short and black and was accompanied by green eyes. “You must be Dipper,” his voice had an irritated tone, “Willow talks about you all the time. Are you after my girl? Because if you are I swear to god you little shrimp, I will break you in half.” he grabbed Dipper by his jacket and brought his close to his face. His eyes held a fire that Dipper had only seen in action movies. 

Dipper held his hands up, “Whoa man. I’m not after Will, we’re just friends.” Dipper instantly felt hostility towards this guy that Willow was supposedly dating. 

He released Dipper’s jacket, “ Whatever man. Also don’t call her Will, her name is Willow. Just let her know that I’m looking for her.” He grabbed his book bag from the floor and left the booth without another word. 

Dipper awkwardly coughed, perhaps trying to rid the smell of the aggressive person’s cologne which Dipper was pretty sure what just a shit ton of Axe. Then he saw her, standing in the doorway of the supply closet, Will’s eyes were puffy and bloodshot and her nose was rubbed raw. In her hand was a envelope with her name in fancy cursive. Dipper walked over and opened his arms to a hug for the grieving friend, she walked into it and cried into his shoulder. Dipper wasn’t sure how to react to a girl crying, he had done it for Mabel a few times but it was easier because they were siblings. He rubbed her back and petted her hair, whispering things like “It’s going to be okay” and “Don’t worry,”.Her perfume smelled nice like vanilla and fresh cut flowers. After about 20 minutes her breathing became steady and she took a tissue from her pocket wiping her eyes and nose before placing it back. She gave him the envelope, “Open it” she said. 

Dipper obeyed and opened the flap and pulled out a few pictures. They were all of her boyfriend with other girls, most of them were taken at night at different houses the tables usually covered with cheap beer cans. Some were just kissing but others were so much more. Dippers face reddened and he handed back the pictures to Will. 

She laughed, “This isn’t the first time either. Most of them are cheerleaders, I mean who could resist the letterman jacket of a varsity football player.” she sat down in her chair and wheeled over to the board and began to switch the board on. 

Dipper stopped her, “You’re boyfriend messed with it. I don’t know which ones though.” 

Will laughed, “Oh course he did, Tyler’s an ass. I’m sorry about what he said to you, Dipper.”

She turned the board on and began to right the wrong that Tyler did on the board. Within a few minutes she had the board up and working. She was silent for most of the afternoon. 

At 4:30 Dipper helped shut off everything and followed Will down the stairs, she locked the door and smiled at Dipper, “Hey.. Thanks for today. And don’t tell anyone I was crying okay? I have to uphold my Ice Queen facade. 

Dipper zipped his mouth shut and threw away the key, Willow smiled.  
“Weeping Willow is at it again is she?” a cocky voice echoed the hallway. 

Willow rolled her eyes, she turned and bowed her voice was filled with a fake royal accent, “Why if it isn’t Prince Cipher. What has happened to grace us with your holy presence?” 

Bill laughed, even his laugh sounded cocky. He stood around 5’8’ with the perfect golden hair with the under dyed black. One of his golden eyes was covered by a triangle eye patch, Bill caught the sophomore looking and explained, “Fake prop accident, should have it off in a month or two.” He held out his hand, several gold bracelets jingled together. “Bill Cipher, or rather the Phantom.” 

Dipper took his hand and shook it, “Dipper Pines, Mabel’s brother. Tech person, I guess.” 

Bill raised Dipper's hand to his lips and gave it a kiss, then pulled him close, whispering in his ear, “Not a fan of the cologne.” before spinning Dipper away and walking down the hallway. He held up a hand, signaling his good-bye to his undying fans. 

Dipper’s face reddened from the blond’s comments and actions. Will playfully punched his shoulder, “He’s just a huge flirt, don’t read much into it.”

Dipper cleared his throat, “I’m not gay”

Will winked at him, “Sure you're not.” She ruffled his hair and turned to leave the building. 

Mabel came up to her brother, he turned and said, “Theater is a very weird place with very odd people.”

She smiled, “Of course Bro Bro, why do you think we fit in so well? Come on Mom is waiting inside.” 

Dipper smiled and linked arms with his sister as they walked out the door into the frigid October air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter is up! Thanks for the encouragement from the first chapter.


	3. Lies and Cheaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler's lies comes back to bite him, or rather punch him. Dipper finally learns what it is that Bill smells like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I made this chapter much longer than the others. Thanks for putting up with my sucky writing style. I also want to that you guys for all the comments and kudos it helps alot. I'm going to try to post one chapter a week, but I can't promise anything because life gets in the way. Please leave more if you liked this chapter!! Thanks for reading!!

Tyler was at the sound booth after school the next day as well. Dipper came up and felt the rage boil in his blood because of what he had done and probably still continues to Willow. 

“Well pipsqueak, have you seen her?” he seemed to be disinterested with his own question, picking at his nails. 

Dipper began to turn on the lights and sound board, moving around Tyler’s body. “Even if I did see her, I wouldn’t tell you.” He turned to face him, “You have caused her enough pain already. She knows what you’ve done Tyler. She has seen the pictures.” 

Tyler looked at Dipper, his face scrunching up in anger, “What the fuck man?! What pictures? Why is Willow avoiding me? The fuck did I do?” He grabbed Dipper his collar for the second time in a 48 hour period. 

Dipper remained calm, he brought his arm up and used a self defense move that he had learned one summer from his Grunkle Stan. This move forced Tyler to let go of his collar, “Please don’t get your cologne on me again. It took forever to get that stench off me yesterday.” Dipper said as he moved around the booth turning everything on, he grabbed an extra cord off the counter and began to descend the stairs. Tyler followed, rambling off insults but after years of bullying in middle school Dipper had learned to tune them out. He began to rehearse a poem in his head.

“A wonderful life creed. What you do does matter to someone, somewhere.  
If I can stop one heart from breaking,  
I shall not live in vain;  
If I can ease one life the aching,  
Or cool one pain,  
Or help one fainting robin  
Unto his nest again,  
I shall not live in vain.”

When Dipper reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned and took a right leading to the stage. He was abruptly pushed from behind, he felt time slow and he grew closer to the hard concrete floor. Putting out his hand to help his cushion his fall, he heard a snap and felt pain flame up in his wrist, he drew a quick pained breath that sounded like a whine. He looked up and saw Tyler, his face twisted up and red. The pictures and Dipper’s comments had finally clicked in his head that had been hit one too many times to he healthy. 

It only took Tyler a few moments before he exploded, “WHAT THE HELL MAN?! How I’d you see those pictures, in fact I bet you took them yourself. Probably got off on it too, you little fag.”

Dipper took in a breath, he complicated getting up but decided against it, “Dude. When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours? I didn’t take those pictures, and Will is pretty pissed about it. This isn’t the first time you did something like this to her. You don’t even deserve her.” 

Tyler took a step closer to Dipper as he began to scoot farther away forcing himself into a corner, “If you didn’t take them then who did?” he was uncomfortably close to Dipper, minimizing the space between them every second. 

“That would be me.” A voice sounded behind Tyler, as he turned and fist made its way to his face. Dipper saw a flash of yellow then red. So much red, Dipper felt woozy from both the blood and the throbbing headache awaking in his skull. Tyler reared and grabbed his nose, blood trickling over his fingers and onto the floor. 

His eyes were crazy, “I’ll fucking kill you ma..” he didn’t finish his sentence before the figure sent a knee to his gut, Tyler doubled over and Dipper saw a golden head bend down to Tyler’s ear and whispered. Dipper couldn’t hear every word but picked up a few words including, “stay away”, “much worse”, and Will’s name was dropped several times. When Tyler straightened up as did Dipper’s savior, when Dipper finally saw he let out a little gasp. It was Bill. His perfect golden hair and smile, he was semi-dressed up with a yellow sweater with a white collar and small black bow tie. His hand was bloody, but Dipper doubted that it was his own. 

Bill looked at Tyler, his face grim, “Do you understand?” Tyler nodded. “Good. Now get out of my bloody sight.” 

Tyler was about to turn tail and run when he saw her. Will, she dropped the book she was holding and ran over to the sophomore on the floor. After a few moments, she stood her shoulders shaking and turned towards the monster that she once held so dear. “Tyler William Schole, our relationship is over. Come near me or my friends again and I swear to fucking god I will make you regret ever learning my fucking name.” Tears were running down her face, but her voice was firm and unshaken. 

Tyler opened his mouth to say something before earning a devilious glare from both Bill and Willow, he accepted his defeat and left the auditorium a trail of blood speckled his path. 

Will dropped to Dipper and apologized, “I’m really sorry Dipper. If I had known that he would come and hurt you. I..I would have done something, returned his calls even drove his house.” her head dropped and let out a defeated sob. It racked her body, “I’m so so sorry.” 

Dipper smiled at the crying girl in front of him, he placed his good hand on her head and patted her. “It’s fine Will, Bill” he looked up at the junior, “he came and saved me. It’s no big deal. Now if someone could drive me to the Emergency Room that would be a huge help.” He awkwardly stood up and held out his hand to Will, she took it and wiped her nose on her sweater sleeve. She laughed and then turned to Bill, and gave him a hug. He gave an awkward laugh, “Hey now, no snot on my sweater. It’s new.” Will smiled in his shoulder, and whispered “I’m sorry that I was a jerk. I should have listened, but I was being a blind fool. He never cared about me, can you ever forgive me?” 

Bill grinned, “What else are friends for? Now come on, we have to get the small child to Urgent Care before he breaks into a million pieces.” 

She released Bill, “Yeah, come on we can all pile into Callie.”

Dipper gave Will a strange look, “Who’s Callie?” 

Will lightly smacked her head, “Right. Callie is my truck. Make sure you give her a compliment before you get in. It makes her run better.” she winked and walked over to pick up the book she dropped before switching it out for her keys in her bag. 

Bill grabbed Dipper’s arm and linked them, “Come on, you’ll love her.” as he pulled him down the hallway.

When they reached the parking lot, Will walked over to the driver’s side of an old 1976 Ford Ranger, it gray paint was chipping in some places but overall was a pretty decent car. Bill gave Callie a very formal bow and whispers a few words to the car. Will got in and blow it a kiss, talking to it as if it were an old friend instead of a hunk of metal. Dipper felt awkward, what was he supposed to say to a car, nice wheels, I like your color. He just bit the bullet, “It’s nice to meet you Callie. I’m Dipper and I hope you live a long and happy life.” he climbed in the back and came face to face with Bill. This was the first time that Dipper had actually been close enough to see his eyes, they were amazing actually better than he imagined. He really was just drop dead gorgeous, Dipper bit his lip and really hoped that Bill couldn’t mind read what he was thinking. He smelled good to, like amber and some type of wood something like sandalwood, either way he smelled heavenly. 

Will gave an excited noise when Callie started on the first try. Turning her head, “She must be showing off to the newcomer.” Bill gave a bark of laughter, “Come on Will, when are you going to let her rest in peace.”

Will smiled and she backed up, “Oh please. She’ll be resting in pieces when I’m done with her.” She turned up the radio and gave Bill and Dipper some privacy to speak easy. Dipper opened his mouth, but Bill held up a finger and places it on his mouth before digging under the passenger seat until he found whatever it was that he was so intent on finding. The treasure was a box of Girl Scout Thin Mints, the box was crushed but that didn’t matter. Bill opened one of the silver linings and pulled out a cookie placing it on his tongue and holding one out for Dipper. He dropped his voice, “Don’t say anything or else Will will have my head on a platter.” Dipper nodded as he grabbed the cookie. 

After several minutes of eating, the amount of cookies in the box had dropped dramatically before Bill had rolled the wrapper up and placed the box back under the seat. “I wanted to thank you for standing up to Tyler for me.” Dipper could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. “It was really cool of you to do that.”  
Bill smiled, “We couldn’t have the sunlight of my day all bruised and bloody. Now can we?” he winked as the truck came to a stop and he opened the door got out, and held it for Dipper. Dipper crawled out and muttered a thanks before Will came and locked the bar. 

***

After an hour of paperwork and questions, Will started the car back up.They had put Dipper on mild pain meds and handed him a prescription message for the pharmacist. As they exited Dipper halted in front the car door, “We didn’t pay..”. 

Bill patted him on the back and helped him in, “Don’t worry, I got it Dipper.” 

Once they got situated in the car, Dipper became very drowsy and fell asleep on Bill’s shoulder the whole ride to back to school. Bill and Will were having a small conversation. 

“Hey Will.. I took those pictures. I saw him at parties and didn’t want him getting away with it. I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

“I knew it was happening deep down. I just didn’t want to believe it. I knew it was you too. Only you have that nice of calligraphy.” Will looked forward but was taking quick glances at the mirror to look at Bill, with Dipper fast asleep on his shoulder. 

Bill gave a soft laugh as he looked down at the sophomore, fast asleep on his shoulder. “He is pretty cute, isn’t he?”

Will looked at Bill, and sighed “Yeah. You should probably wake him up. We’re turning into the parking lot.”

Bill whispered in Dippers ear and smiled. He woke up a few moments after, his hair flattened where his head laid. When he finally came to his senses and combed through his messy forest of soft brown curls. He wanted to thank him one more time for everything before his embarrassment got in the way but Bill was already gone, but his scent still remained in the air.


	4. Drunken Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a heated fight with his twin. Dipper ends up at Will's house with a very drunken Bill. Drunken Bill is very cuddly and adorable, and Dipper can feel his feelings growing for the blond.

As the play drew nearer, the tech crew were staying longer and longer. Mabel would find a ride home around 4:30 with a friend and Dipper would get a ride home from Will around 6, closer to 7 on bad days. After arriving home Dipper would lock himself in his room to catch up on the mountain of homework that was assigned that day. Coming out for a few minutes around 9 to grab a cold plate of dinner and heat it up in the microwave. Passing by Mabel who was either practicing her part for the play or watching some trashy reality show. He mumbled a hi as he passed. Tonight was different, she stood up and silently followed him up the stairs and stopped him before he closed his door.

“Dipper, We need to talk.” Dipper knew something was wrong, no cutesy nickname, just Dipper.

He placed his plate on top of his opened Chemistry book and opened the door, inviting Mabel in. A few years ago they initiated the ‘Wait to be invited in” rule after some experiences that they no longer speak about out of embarrassment. He walked over and cleared of some clothes from the bed and pulled up the bed spread, a navy blue with the constellation in a pale gold. She sat down and put her head in her hands, “Dipper. I never see you anymore. I figured it was because of the play and everything but it feels different. If you’re not in the Tech booth, you’re with Will or Bill, or both off on some adventure without me. Halloween's just around the corner and I have no idea what the costumes will be. I don’t think I want to do a twin costume this year. We’ll probably not see each other all night and there isn’t really a point. We’re growing apart and we can’t stop it,” Mabel was now crying, Dipper sat next to his twin and put his arm around her pulling her close. 

“Mabel.. We’re not growing apart.. We just have different interests that’s all. I’m sorry that Tech is taking up so much time. Maybe I can talk Will into letting you tag along. I think we were planning on going Ice Skating or something this weekend.” Dipper felt horrible about it, wishing he could rip out his heart and tear it apart. He had no idea that Mabel had been feeling like this, wondering how long it’s taken her to get this weight off her chest. 

Mabel’s phone buzzed next to her, Dipper glanced over and his heart stopped. A picture of Tyler blinked on her screen. Mabel broke the hug and tried to grab it, but Dipper was too quick. Snatching the phone and gripping the it tight in his hand, standing up and holding it up above his head. Mabel stood up and grabbed at the phone, “Dipper, come on.” she began jumping up but her fingers were centimeters short of touching the phone’s bottom. The phone had stopped shaking but Dipper hadn’t, rage was building up and he could feel it. ‘Why was Tyler talking to Mabel? Why was Mabel responding back?’ and the question most of all, ‘Why did he feel so betrayed?’   
He threw Mabel’s phone on the bed and grabbed his phone and bag, “I’m going out.” he knew that his words were slicing Mabel worse than knifes, as he slammed the door shut a picture of Mabel and him in last year's Halloween costume wobbled and fell. The glass cracking and shattering before Mabel's eyes, she said nothing just balled up on Dipper’s bed and cried. 

Dipper called Will on his cellphone, after a few rings she picked up, “What up, This is Will.”

“Hey, can you come pick me up. I just had a huge fight with Mabel and need to get away before I make it worse than it already is.” 

Loud music blasted from Will’s end of the phone, “Yeah, I’ll be there in 10 mins.” 

10 minutes, Dipper couldn’t wait that long but he agreed and told his friend that he would be walking towards the nearest Starbucks which was about ¾ miles from his house and to meet him there before hanging up. After several minutes of walking, Dipper rubbed his arms trying to warm himself from the autumn wind, he wished that he would have grabbed one of his hundreds of jackets before he stormed out of the house. The more he thought about what had happen, and even worse about how he had acted towards Mabel. He smacked his head, “Damn teenage hormones.” He debated if he wanted to turn back and apologize to Mabel, but decided to continue forward. Dipper was lost in thought for the rest of the walk, then jumped when Will stuck her head out of Callie and called out something that was along the lines “Get In”. 

Dipper closed the door and instantly felt himself start to defrost, Will handed him a red cup with the Starbucks logo on it, “I didn’t know what you wanted so I just got a Chai Tea Latte. It’s what I get.” 

He mumbled a thanks, and silently sipped his drink. Looking down he noticed there were 3 drinks instead of 2 drinks. “Who’s the third cup for,” 

Will laughed, “It’s for Bill. Listen he’s currently crashing at my place for a few days. He’s not completely stable. He’s been drinking a lot, and he’s really just everywhere at the moment. So don’t hold anything against him.” 

“Oh.. Okay” Dipper agreed, a silent awkwardness fell in the car as they sipped their drinks in silence. After a few minutes they pulled into her driveway, she got out and turned towards Dipper, “Home Sweet Home right?” she sighed and jabbed her key into the door. As they entered, Dipper was greeted by an alarmingly large German Shepard. He tensed up, he had always been more of a cat person himself. 

Will smiled back at him, “That’s Mausi, it’s German for Little Mouse. Ironic right?” She gripped the coffee cup and turned a door that led to a darkly lighted room with fairy lights on the ceiling perimeter. Loud music was blaring from a record player in the corner it sounded sad, he looked over and Bill was crashed on the bed. A small ball of gray and black fur was curled up next to him. Will went and turned the record player's volume knob down, Bill’s head snapped up “Hey. I was listening to that.” his words were so slurred that it was almost impossible to understand what he was trying to say. He looked like shit too, he had changed into a pair of Batman pj pants and an over-sized shirt that looked like Will’s. His hair was messy and his eyes were bloodshot and dull.

Will went over and felt his forehead, “Bill, how much have you drank since I was gone?” she picked up a few cans of and a empty bottle of wine. “Seriously Bill. You broke into my stash again.” she rubbed her eyes and turned towards Dipper. “Can you watch him for me? Sebastian didn’t do a good job and I need to take these out before anyone comes home.” she had cans overflowing in her arms. 

Dipper nodded, “Yeah sure.” he sat on the bed, the cat had unrolled and smelled the newcomer to the kingdom of pillows and blankets. 

Bill was laughing to himself, “Bill, are you okay?” Dipper leaned over and a arm grasped him around the neck pulling him close. He felt a hand come up and began to pet his hair. “Pretty Kitty” Dipper felt the blood rush to his face and tried to escape from the drunken mess’s deadly grip. He hadn’t realized how strong Bill really was, but then again he did punch Tyler hard enough to break his nose (known from the ugly bandage Tyler wore for about a week after the incident). The thought of Tyler brought a vile taste to his mouth, his hand clamped up and he felt the anger boil again. 

Bill grabbed his hand and slowly forced it open, sliding his hand into Dipper’s. Dipper let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and forced himself to relax, the blond laying next to him helped. He left a nose behind his ear and a drunken whisper, “You’re too stressed. Just relax, unwind, get drunk, have fun…” the blond rambled on for a few more moments and scooted closer to the brunette until his head laid on his chest and the rest balled next to Dipper’s side, sapling the heat from Dipper’s body from both the embarrassment and temperature of the room. 

Will walked in and saw the seen undetected by the resting boys. She silently closed the door behind her as she stepped into the hall and quitted the whining dog who was panting and tapping his paws on the floor. “Come on, you big goof.” she walked to the back door of the kitchen and opened the door. Mausi yipped as he rushed outside. Will smiled at her dumb dog and closed the door. As she grabbed a tub of ice cream from the freezer and settled on the couch, wrapping up in a blanket as she started Over the Garden Wall on Hulu. 

Dipper had slowly warmed up to the blond, he position and repositioned until it was basically cuddling with the drunken mess next to him. He breathed in his sour, alcohol breath that was hinted with his regular smell. He could feel all the stress and tension that Dipper had been holding onto just melt away. Bill whispered in Dipper’s ear, “Something is eating at you Little Dip. Tell me what’s wrong.” Bill was falling in and out of conscious, Dipper sighed and started. Knowing Bill probably wouldn’t remember this come morning. 

“I had a fight with Mabel today. I came home, like normal and when I was grabbing dinner and she followed me to my room. We started to fight about me not being around, I had it under control. It was fine, but then Tyler called her and I lost it. I don’t know why I was mad, it’s not like I didn’t trust Mabel. It’s just I didn’t want Tyler to hurt Mabel like he had hurt Will. I stormed out, called Will and wound up here. In your arms.” 

Bill’s eyes were drooping he yawned, “Tyler is a dick. But you really should apologize to Mabel. She’s a strong, capable women and can take care of herself. I gave Tyler a pretty fair warning about hurting the ones that I care about and Mabel is included in that circle.” Dipper had to admit that Bill was a pretty good philosophical drunk, as well to being a heavenly cuddler. Bill has dozed off again by the time Dipper has processed what Bill was telling him. He sighed and decided that he would treat this twin out to ice cream or coffee as an apology for what had happened. But right now, Dipper remained in the moment. He had a super cute boy next to him and wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks!! They are much appreciated, this chapter is really cute and I'm sorry in advance for the possible breaking of your hearts. Enjoy drunken Bill!!
> 
> Kisses,   
> LittleGhostWords


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, with Bill all sobered up which Dipper didn't know was possible in such a short period of time but apparently was. When he finally gets home, he finds a unwanted guest in his house and tension raises.

Dipper was awaked me a heavenly smell of bacon and toast, Bill was standing in the bathroom doorway. His hair dripping wet and a toothbrush was hanging out of his mouth, white bubbles gathered at the corner of his mouth. He spit into the sink and walked back over to Dipper on the bed. He laid back down and looked over a pink towel sat over his sopping wet head, “Smells good, right? Will is an awesome cook and her hangover food is worth the part of getting drunken af.” he laughed at his own joke. Dipper coughed up and awkward laugh, ‘How is he this sober so soon. I thought that after drinking that the brain needed time to get it out of the system’ he thought.

“If you keep thinking that hard, you’re doing to get some serious worry lines.” Bill looked up at the ceiling. It was filled with constellations and stars. “Her brother and I did this one weekend. It was a pain in the ass to do. My back hurt for days but, it was worth it. You should have seen Will’s face. I thought that she was going to faint.” he smiled, “How get up, before she gives Mausi our eggs and toast. It won’t be the first time.” Bill sat up and Dipper followed suit, still silent. ‘What am I supposed to do, we just cuddled for a whole night. Is he going to just ignore it? Should I say something??’ Dipper’s thoughts were racing. The air had a tint of something burning, Dipper looked around and found a incense burned a few feet away from the bed, it was a deer skull and looked custom made. 

Out of nowhere Bill grabbed Dipper’s hands and pulled him off the bed and into a hug. Dipper clumsily followed and ended up headbutting Bill’s chest lightly. Bill softly touched Dipper’s cheek and his hand trail his sharp jaw bone until he had reached Bill’s chin. Dipper grow self-conscious about the stubble that he had meant to shave off a few days ago and that Bill was holding him close and touching his face. He felt his face get hot under Bill’s cool touch, Bill looked deep into the chocolate eyes before him and whispered in Dipper’s ear, “Thanks for being my cuddle buddy for the night. We should do it again, under non-drunk circumstances.” before winking and fleeing the room to retrieve his breakfast before it got cold. 

Dipper stood in the room alone, his hand curled over his chest and he let out a relieving breath. Under Bill’s touch, his heart beat had grown stronger and quicker wanting to beat out of his chest and give itself to the blond. His face tingled where Bill’s fingers had blessed his skin with his touch. Dipper slapped his cheeks a few times in hope the blood would leave his face take the embarrassing redness with it before walking out of the dark room. 

In the hallway, he looked at all the pictures lining the wall most of them had Will and other family members. Many with a taller dark-haired boy with bright green eyes and a foxish grin as he teased his little sister. The last one was of Will and her brother moving into his college dorm, boxes lined the pictures border with Will’s head in a headlock with the biggest smile he had ever seen on both their faces. He gripped his shirt where his head laid underneath, with his heart turning to lead when his thoughts returned to Mabel. 

“Dipper!! Get in here before I give your piece to Mausi!!” Will’s voice called out as Dipper rounded the corner and walked into the kitchen. A delectable smell reached his nose and he felt his mouth start to water. Bill sat in the corner, wolfing down a large pile of what looked to toasted bread. Only pausing to take a gulp of orange juice, then back to the pile he went. 

“Your plate is on the table. It’s eggs and toast, one of my specialties for hangovers. Speaking of hangovers, I hope Bill treated you well last night.” her eyes never left the pan on the stove.

Dipper reddened at the comment and glanced a look at Bill, he hadn’t noticed and was still attacking his tower of breakfast. “Yeah…” he debated if he wanted to say more and voted against it. Picking up his fork, he dug into his breakfast, before stopping and realizing he hadn’t told his parents anything. “Oh shit..”

As if Will could read minds, she held up a hand. “I handled it, I cracked your phone and called Mabel. We talked for about 30 or so minutes but she said she’d cover for you. You just owe her big time and to pray to the gods that tonight was date night for your parents. I gave her my number incase she wanted to talk.”

Dipper was astonished and bit his lip, “Is she mad? Also how did you unlock my phone? Should I be concerned?”

Bill held up his plate for Will as she made her way over and placed 3 more pieces of egg toast on his plate. “Nah. I already knew your passcode and I used your finger when you were asleep. I wouldn’t have bothered but she had called you 6 times and I didn’t want her to worry and know you were in good hands. Now eat your breakfast before I let Mausi in.” 

Dipper turned towards his plate and they ate in silence. The clock above the stove read 10:30 and Dipper sighed before finishing his plate and putting it in the sink. Bill’s eating rate had finally slowed down and was nearing a stopping point when Will had let the dog in. He went straight for Bill and sat, giving Bill the saddest puppy eyes he could manage for being such a large dog and whined. 

“God damn it. Stupid dog.” he said before placing the rest of his plate of the floor with a half piece of toast on it. Mausi barked a thanks and devoured the offering before anyone could blink an eye. 

Will was doing dished at the sink, Dipper walked over and began to place them in the dishwasher. Will mumbled a thanks, as Bill ran out of the room with Mausi in search of a toy to play with. Will just laughed, Dipper joined in as they finished the last of the plates. A single pan sat in the sink, allowing it to soak Will said to him. Before making two cups of hot cocoa and sitting at the table, she beckoned Dipper to take the other chair as they sat. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened yesterday?” Will asked, blowing on the cocoa in her zombie head cup. 

Dipper just stared at the marshmellows slowly melting together on the surface of his cup, “I don’t know.. It was just some dumb sibling fight.”

Will raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, “Mabel didn’t make it sound like it was nothing. She was pretty upset when I was talking to her. Something about you flipping out and Tyler.”

Dipper took a sip of his cocoa, it was peppermint, his favorite, “Yeah.. Okay, maybe it wasn’t just nothing. She kept saying on how we were growing apart and shit. I had it under control then I saw Tyler calling and I completely lost it. I blew up at her and attacked her. I didn’t mean to.. I swear I didn’t..” he sniffed from both the steam from the cup and tears forming behind his eyes. “I wish I could take it back, what I said to her.. She didn’t deserve it. I’ve just been stressed and haven’t been getting much sleep. I guess I snapped on her.”

Will had scooted closer and wrapped her arm around him, giving him a tight squeeze. “Hey Bud, it’ll be okay. The nice thing about having a sibling is that they’ll always be there for you. In your darkest times, and you there for theirs.” she rubbed a small tattoo on her wrist, “Just apologize and explain to her. And as for Tyler, he’ll get bored of her and move on to someone else. No offense to Mabel.”

Bill came running into the kitchen with a phone in his hand, lots of cute charms jingled and chimed together. He held it in front of Will’s face and screeched, “WHO IS ANIMETRASHGIRL AND WHY ARE THEY SENDING YOU CHEESEY PICKUP LINES.” 

Will’s face turned scarlet as she grabbed her phone out of Bill’s hands before stuffing it in her hoodie jacket. “Bill, you’re so nosy!! She’s just someone I met on tumblr and we exchanged phone numbers and been chatting for a few weeks.” she was picking at a frayed string on her jacket cuffs, avoiding both boy’s eyes. Next she moved to her zombie head mug, lightly trailing her finger on the lip her face was slowly losing fading into a pink. 

Bill snickered at his flustered friend but didn’t press the issue, Will stood up and walked over to the sink and started rinsing the mug to avoid hot chocolate rings. “Besides, it’s not like she’s in my league or anything.” she kept her eyes on the sink.

Bill came over and slapped her shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise. “I don’t know Will. You’re a pretty fine catch yourself.” before slapping her butt. 

Dipper jumped as if it was his butt that had been touched. Will just sighed and flicked some soapy dish water at him, “You’re just a big flirt, you dick.” then glanced at Dipper, “I should probably get you home soon. I don’t want you getting in trouble.” she dried her hands on a dish towel and went to her room to get her keys.   
Dipper just looked at Bill who was running his fingers through his hair. His stance casual and calm, Dipper couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in his beautiful head of his. Dipper’s own mind was coming up with questions quicker than he had thought possible. ‘Should I take his flirty comments to heart? Does he do this with all of the other drama kids?’

“See something you like?” Bill’s question snapped him back to reality. “You’ve been staring quiet a long time.” 

Dipper mumbled a sorry and quickly escaped from the room whose air had grown to thin for him to get in deep breaths, retreating to the living room where Mausi was chewing on a plush toy that had seen better days. His head raised and he panted as Dipper sat on the couch, placing his head next to Dipper’s leg. 

Bill stuck his head out of the doorway, “Dip, I’m just kidding around. Don’t take everything so seriously.”

Dipper got furious, they had just cuddled for the whole night and Bill was telling him that it didn’t matter. Before he opened his mouth, Will walked into the room with her keys in hand. 

“Woah.. I feel like I just walked into something heavy. Come on Dipper. Let’s get you home.” she headed for the door. 

Dipper nodded, and followed the junior out to the car. Letting the door slam behind him as he stepped off of the stairs. 

Bill stood in the kitchen alone, “It’s just a joke, right?” he asked the empty house. But deep down he knew he wasn’t kidding anyone. 

***  
On the car ride home, Dipper ranted to Will about Bill. She silently nodded, and gave small advice to him about dealing with the drama queen currently at her house. 

“He does care. He just has a strange way of showing it.” Dipper scoffed and folded his arms. As they pulled up into the driveway. Dipper counted an extra car, besides his parents. Will groaned and gripped the wheel, her knuckles turning white. 

Dipper was afraid to ask, but knew who’s car it was deep down. “Do you know that car?” he inquired. 

Will’s gazed locked on, “Yeah. It’s Tyler’s Jeep. Here, let me walk you in.” she got out of the car and slammed the door harder than necessary. Dipper was scared that it was going to fall right off the car, but exited the car and walked with Will up to his steps. 

Dipper opened the door and held it open for Will to walk in. He yelled, “Hey. I’m home” two voices quieted down from the downstairs living room. Will followed suit behind Dipper as they opened the door, two heads were visible on the couch. 

Mabel turned around and smiled, “Oh hey BroBro. Your home.” 

Tyler turned his head to the boy, “Yo..” his eyes widened when he saw who was with him. “Oh hey, Willow..” 

This was about to become an awkward experience for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback!! It is much appreciated :) Thanks for reading!!


	6. Siblings Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really short chapter and late update. I've picked up writing other story lines and didn't really have time to write. Thanks for the responses. I promise the next chapter will be better!!

Dipper quickly pulled his sister aside, “Mabel, what are you thinking? Of all people, Tyler??”

“I don’t know why you hate him. He’s sweet and funny. You just want to see the worst in him. What had he ever done to you!!” 

“He fucking broke my wrist! I told everyone that I feel on some wire but I fucking didn’t.” What was happening, he came to apologize and now they were just getting into another fight. Once again it was Tyler’s fault. 

Mabel scoffed at her brother, “Why wouldn’t you tell me that?! What the fuck is up with all these secrets Dipper?”

“I just didn’t want to hurt anyone.” Dipper looked down, unable to meet his twins gaze. 

“Dipper. You don’t have to protect me like I’m still some twelve year old in a forest filled with supernatural creatures who want to rip my brains out. I’m almost,” she paused to correct herself, “we’re almost 16. You have to stop treating me like I’m a child.”

Dipper opened his mouth but closed it. Deciding to think about how to word his thoughts accordingly. Thinking over the past few months, he thought that he was giving her space but apparently he wasn’t. I mean, he is technically the older brother and it is his job to look after his sister and make sure that she’s okay. 

“Mabel, I’m sorry that I’ve been suffocating you. I wish that you would have told me sooner, so I could back off more. Awkward sibling hug?” Dipper opened his arms. 

“Awkward Sibling hug.” she returned, grabbing her brother tight and in unison said, “Pat, pat” as they patted each other’s shoulders. They were laughing within a few moments.

Will’s and Tyler’s conversation wasn’t going as smoothly, they left the house and were arguing outside. Their conservation heated and didn’t sound pleasant, Mabel was going to go and try to help but Dipper held her back. 

“Just let them fight. Will needs it.” Mabel nodded and they settled on the couch. Clicking the DVR and watching some Ghost Whisperer show that they liked. 

About half way through, they heard a car door slam and reeve down the driveway. Will walked in the door a few moments later, she sighed and gave the twins an apologetic look. 

“Aw geez, I’m really sorry about that. I didn’t want you guys to witness that. To make it up, I’ll treat y’all to lunch. Come on.” she was swinging her keys around her finger.

“Yeah!! Eat Pancakes till I pass out.” she jumped up from the couch before shoving her arms through her puffy jacket. Dipper got up too, before running upstairs to grab himself a jacket.   
When he reached the door, Mabel and Will were bonding over something with yarn. He didn’t know that Will knitted but apparently she did.

“I knit a lot of Bill’s sweaters for me. Helps me relieve stress plus he gives me one hell of a payment for me which can further my addiction.” Will told Mabel before they headed to her car. After all of the formalities were finished, honoring Callie in all her glory (Mabel adored it) they piled in. Will in the front and the twins in the back.

“So, how long have you known Bill?” Mabel started the small talk. 

“About 3ish years. My brother was Bill’s mentor when we were freshman. So they hung out a lot, mostly practicing lines but I tagged a lot. Then I started tech, so yeah.” Will watching the road. Mabel’s next question gave everyone a run for their money.

“So, is Bill gay?” Dipper stiffened up and playfully hit her sister. 

“Mabel!! It’s rude, to ask things like that!!” Dipper turned scarlet.

“What. It’s not like you’re going to ask.”

Will was busting a seam in the front seat, when she finally got the laughing to a minimum, she answered Mabel’s question.

“I’m actually not really sure. He dates who he wants is probably the best way I can put Bill’s love life. It doesn’t really help that he flirts with anything that moves. He’s had a few flings but nothing all that serious. Now my turn, Dipper are you queer?” she eyes pierced the rear view mirror and focused on Dipper’s eyes. 

“I, umm, I” Dipper couldn’t find the words to answer Will, mostly because he wasn’t sure of the answer himself. “I don’t know, I mean I find Bill really attractive but I’m dating girls before.”

Mabel snorted, “Like who?” under her breath, which Dipper ignored. 

“Enough with the awkward life questions, now to stuff our faces with greasy cheap food.” Will pulled Callie into a parking spot near the glass doors of the town’s Waffle House. They entered and made small talk before ordering and had a stress free lunch with all the greasy bacon and grits they could eat.


	7. Halloween Party Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets to Bill's mansion of a house and after a while literally runs into him before being swept into a closet for a game of 7 Minuets of Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised this chapter is much longer and better. Next chapter will finally have boy on boy action but only fluff (like making out) Can't wait to write it!! Thanks for all the kudos and stuff!!

Halloween fell on a Friday this year, which was a relief for teachers and students alike. Dipper was putting away some of the mic cords when Bill approached him. His communication had been distant since the night when they cuddled. Dipper realized he was nothing special to the boy when he saw Bill making out with a senior girl behind stage in a corner near the only usable outlet for many of the cords. 

“Hey. Did you get my invitation to the Halloween Party at my parent’s place tonight?” Bill inquired to the sophomore as he was carefully wrapping cords around his hand and biceps to assure that there was no possible way from them to get tangled. 

“Yeah.” Dipper kept his responses short, sweet, and without much emotion. He piled all the cords in his arms and grunted when he stood up. His arms overflowing with cords. Bill took a few off of his hands. Dipper mumbled a thanks as they ascended the stairs to the booth. 

“So, are you thinking of going? I invited the whole production cast plus some, but I was wondering if you were planning on attending.” Bill was looking at Dipper’s back muscles working, giving him a nice view with the tighter black shirt he was wearing today. It was also one of the few days that Dipper wasn’t wearing a jacket.

They reached the top of the stairs and Dipper dropped the pile of wires and began to put them in their correct spots on the shelves that lined the back of the booth. 

“I don’t know Bill. Would that make you happy if I went?” Dipper’s voice sounded irritated and annoyed at the junior. He turned to face him, his face red as he pushed the bangs that were hanging over his eyes. Dipper grabbed the wires from Bill and turned back towards the shelf. Bill had turned scarlet, and was tugging at the collar of his shirt. Thinking to himself about how attractive the boy looked and how he’d changed since the night at Will’s. 

“Oh, umm yeah. I guess.” Bill had to clear his throat so that the words could form correctly. Dipper stood up and put his arms over his head, stretching them to prevent cramps the next morning. His shirt rode up, blessing Bill with the top of his boxers which were navy blue with stars on them that peeked above his jean waist. Bill felt as if he was going to faint in the tiny room.

“Okay. Well, I’ll see what Mabel wants to do. I was planning on staying home but I’ll go if she goes I’ll go.” he placed his hands back at his sides and cracked his fingers. Bill peeped a protest from the lost sight of Dipper’s boxers but hid it under a cough. 

“Well. I hope that I see you there.” Bill turned and fled the booth, taking slow breaths in hope that the redness in his cheeks had faded. What had happened in those two weeks of not talking had made the sophomore so desirable to Bill. He didn’t know but hoped to find out at his party tonight. Now just to convince Dipper’s sister that his party was going to be worth going to and bringing her brother to. 

Dipper sat in the booth on one of the rolly chairs, sorta confused at Bill’s mixed signals towards him. Bill avoided him for the last two weeks which Dipper was going to let slip under the mat, but seeing him making out with someone else had made his blood boil. Then today, Dipper saw Bill staring at him. So to get back, he decided to get back at him by stretching and giving him a peek at his boxers. Which he ate up, so that was good Dipper guessed. Will had mentioned Bill didn’t really handle messy feeling well. Dipper also knew he was going to his party tonight but again he wanted to get back at the junior. Those thoughts quickly cleared out when he turned back to the board and began to experiment with the stage lights, writing down good combinations in his tiny journal that Will had gave him. 

Bill had found Mabel backstage in one of the make up rooms with some of the other theater girls. They say around the mirror while doing each other’s hair and make-up. Much of it for the night to come rather than the play they were supposed to be doing. Many of the girls giggled as Bill entered, brave ones said hi. Bill returned the formalities until he reached Mabel, by now he was out of breath both from searching for her and the overwhelming smell of perfume layer upon perfume layer.

“Can I talk to you outside?” he managed to say after several deep breaths and coughing fits. Mabel nodded and followed him outside the room. 

“So what’s up Bill? You usually don’t talk to me just drool over my nerdy twin brother.” Mabel was braiding a chunk of her hair which would soon be intertwined into a french braid of some sorts. 

“I do not!! Okay, fine. Maybe I do.. Anyways are you going to the theater Halloween party at my house tonight?” Bill gave Mabel a hopeful look.

“Umm. Yeah, almost everyone else is. Dipper and I are getting a ride from Will. Why?” she was holding a finished braid in her hand. 

Bill almost laughed, Dipper had played him like a fiddle. “Oh, Okay. Never mind, have fun getting ready.” Bill could imagine Dipper laughing his ass off in his little booth at the fool he had made Bill look. But no matter, the boy was coming which was the only thing that mattered. Bill decided to leave early to see how the party was coming along. 

When he reached his mansion of a house, he walked in and dropped his bag off ordering it to be brought to his room. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer before cracking in a drinking it in sips, feeling the pre-party stress begin to awaken and give his stomach butterflies, or maybe it was because he was thinking of Dipper in his starry boxers. 

“Master Bill. You’re costume for tonight is sitting on your bed.” one of the maids told him before bowing and taking leave of the greenhouse room. Bill sighed and made his way up the grand staircase to begin getting ready for his party. When he reached his room, he clapped his hands commanding the lights to come on before toppling onto his bed. Telling his room to play his favorite song playlist as he entered his on suite full bathroom. Throwing his clothes in a messy pile on the tiled floor and stepping into the walk-in shower. Letting the steaming water burn his skin as he cleaned up for the evening coming up. When his phone alarmed that it was 4, he stepped out and began drying off with the best, fluffiest towels that money could by. After drying off his flawless skin, Bill walked over to his costume for the night and smiled. 

“I couldn’t have imagined it better myself.” he smiled as his fingers danced against the soft golden silk. Tonight was going to be a night no one would ever forget. 

***  
“Dipper come on!! We’re going to be late.” Mabel’s heel tapping was obnoxiously loud and traveled well up the stairs. 

Dipper zipped his pants and grabbed a dark button up shirt from a hanger in his closet as well as the face plastic fangs Mabel had picked up for him a few days prior at the seasonal Halloween store before racing down the stairs. He was buttoning the last button on his shirt with his leather jacket in hand when Will pulled up and honked. Their parents said bye and confirmed they’re sleeping arrangements for the night. Mabel was staying over at Jessica’s and Dipper was staying over at Will’s with a few other friends. (Over the last few months, the twin’s parents had quickly adopted Will as their lost child after she said that she would drive the twins to and from school since they were on her way home.) Dipper had packed a few necessities for the night including his favorite ghost documentaries and a toothbrush. 

When the twins got into the car, Will complimented on Mabel’s beautifully done costume which was a pixie, with handmade wings and a cute hand sewn sunflower dress and Dipper’s casual costume of vampire. Will herself was very casually dressed herself with a creepy scorpion pattern dress with her doc martens. She claimed she was the average misunderstood high-schooler which gained a few laughs. Then admitted she just wanted to put minimal effort in, she exclaimed an “Oh” and she remember an important detail, she looked back to get the twins in her eyesight. 

“So, Bill goes full out at this party. He adores Halloween, so when you see his costume just smile and be in awe. It’s better for everyone. Believe me.” she downed the rest of her drink which smelled like tea as they pulled into Bill’s driveway. They were one of the first cars there so the view of the Cipher mansion was breath-taking and seemed a little over the top extravagant. 

 

As they got out and stepped onto the perfectly manicured grass, Will pocketed her keys and opened the door. The amount of people inside was already enough to make Dipper wish that he had stayed home, even thought he knew his sister would never let him. His sister zipped off leaving him for dead, but Will stayed with him. Yelling over the music, “It’s overwhelming your first time! Let’s get you a drink!” she grabbed his hand before weaving her way through the sea of sweaty bodies and finding the kitchen. Dipper quickly assumed that she knew this house like the back of her hand.

“What do you want?” she asked Dipper. Dipper shrugged and Will shoved a can of beer in his hand. Clinking her own against his and yelling “Bottoms Up.” before downing hers and grabbing another. Dipper took a sip and coughed from the terrible taste of the fermented wheat. Will laughed at him before going over a few ground rules. She held up one finger.

“One, don’t accept any drinks unless it's closed or you have visual of the cup from the source to your hand.” she held up a second finger, “Two. If you see someone put anything in a cup, grab it and dump it into the nearest plant.” she held up a third finger, “Don’t do drugs with strangers.” she held up a fourth finger, “Come get me if you feel at all uncomfortable. Or shoot me a call. And finally five.” She held up her fifth finger before forming a fist and punching his shoulder, “Have fun!! It’s your first high school party so go a little crazy!! Also,” she pulled a small green scented pine tree car freshener from her pocket “I noticed you didn’t get a chance to shower. So here, it also helps when you get a whiff of someone’s vomit.” she tugged it over his head and placed it under his shirt, patting it before getting a good whiff of the fake pine smell herself. “So Dipper, any questions?” 

Dipper shook his head, and returned to his beer before following Will out of the kitchen back to the dance floor and into a side hall, holding her jacket like a small child afraid of losing his mother. He saw Mabel and a few of her friends dancing together while screaming to the lyrics of the song on the dance floor. Smiling to himself he was happy that Mabel was already having a good time with her friends already. When Will had finally stopped, Dipper almost ran into her before catching himself with minor loss of his beer and it sloshed onto the hardwood floor, he wiped it around with the sole of his shoe. She have a few quick knocks before opened the door into a room with a smallish group of people compared to the people on the dance floor, the room smelled very earth. Will soon informed him that was indeed weed before sitting into the circle. There was a small supply closet near the back of the room. Dipper was not a fan of the smell himself, so he took out his tiny tree and gave it a sniff, before placing it back under his shirt against his skin. 

“So, who’s the new meat?” a skinny boy who was sitting in the circle asked, taking a swig of his red solo cup. Will smiled before getting up and grabbing a cup of the alcoholic concoction herself. She patted Dipper on the back. 

“This is Dipper Pines. He’s my helper in the booth his year.” she smiled, her cheeks were slightly pink and Dipper assumed that she probably wasn’t going to be the one driving home tonight. Dipper waved and gave a weak hi to the group, the girl sitting next to him gave wink. She was smaller than him, looking around 4’ 10” with short pale blue hair and a nose piercing. 

 

“Omg Willow!! You’re finally a Senpai!!” her voice was squeaky and she burst out into a fit of drunken laughter. 

Will laughed along, and the group divided into small chat until a couple emerged from the closet before sitting back in the group. This is when Dipper noticed the bottle and immediately knew what Will had thrown him into head first. It was Spin the Bottle with 7 Minutes of Heaven Mix, High School Drunk Edition. Will noticed his alarmed expression and gave his hand a squeeze before whispering to him about how this game is rigged and not to worry, she added to keep his eyes open the next round but be sneaky about it. 

Following Will’s instruction, he closed his eyes when he was told but peaked as the guy with the new meat comment moved the bottle with his foot until is reached the mouse girl who sat next to Dipper. He grabbed her hand and lead her to the closet where he closed the door with a loud slam, indicating the group could open their eyes. A few kids laughed but the group once again had split up into small chat pockets. Dipper turned to talk to Will and ended up speaking to a shaved head. He tilted his head back to try to lock eye contact with Will but realized that wasn’t going to happen when he realized that the person with the shaven head was kissing Will. He sighed and finished drinking his shitty beer before getting up to go to the kitchen and grabbing another one. When he finally stood up, he ran into someone’s chest head on. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Dipper apologized, he looked up and froze as he gazed into the golden eye of Bill Cipher. Will was right when she told them he goes all out. He was dressed more for a fancy internation ball then a high school halloween party. He was wearing a gold and black suit, his suit jacket was a golden silk with intricate brick designs and a large key design on the back. His shoes and jacket were the perfect black, with a triangle eye patch and a black velvet top hat to bring everything together. 

“Dipper Pines. I have been looking for you everywhere!!” he grabbed Dipper’s shirt sleeve and pulled him down as they sat in the circle. Dipper’s breath was taken away by Bill’s appearance so he didn’t complain when the blond had pulled him down. It took Bill a few moment to realize what was happening next to them.  
“Oh, It’s Violet and Will. I knew that they would just hit it off. Anyways Dipper, how do you like the party?” 

Dipper mumbled, something not wanting Bill to see how flushed his face was. “It’s pretty great, I guess. Overwhelming, but pretty great.”

The closets last occupants had sat back in the circle and everyone had closed their eyes. Even Dipper this round, he heard the bottle spin on the hardwood and slowly come to a stop. He felt his hand get grabbed as he was pulled to his feet and lead to the closet, hearing the door slam before opening his eyes to see Bill’s body pressed close against his. 

“Now the real fun can start.” Bill whispered as he gently grabbed Dipper’s chin and brought his lips close to Dipper’s.


	8. Halloween Party Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!! Thanks for not killing me for leaving you on a cliff hanger last chapter.. hee hee. Sorry for any mistakes because I'm really tired and just want to get this chapter posted for all of you lovely people. Anyways yeah, thanks for all of the comments and kudos and keep it up if you like it!!
> 
> Thanks 
> 
> -LittleGhostWhispers

When their lips finally touched, both boys felt electricity surge through their blood. Dipper had kissed girls before but never really felt anything, but with Bill as his partner everything felt different. Bill intertwined his fingers through the belt loop of Dipper’s faded blue jeans and pulled the boy closer before going in for another gentle kiss. He wanted to go slow, so that Dipper wouldn’t be scared off by his aggression. 

The first few kisses were slow and soft, with Bill’s fingers in Dipper’s belt loops and Dipper’s hands slowing raised to Bill’s perfectly styled hair. Gripping the roots as he struggled to get their bodies even closer. Their lips matching together like how storybook’s told, Bill could taste Dipper’s normal mint chapstick on his baby soft lips. Its taste faint but still delicious, a flavor that Bill already craved every time their lips broke apart. 

Dipper was already breathing heavy after the first few kisses, which Bill found adorable. He wasn’t use to this feeling it seemed that the butterflies in his stomach were dying to break out, it didn’t matter at the moment to him. All that mattered was Bill in this closet, with him at this very moment. He shoved his lips back to Bill’s, the kiss grew stronger filled with passion and lust. The kiss surprised the junior but was quickly returned with the same energy. He pushed Dipper to the closet wall as his lips left Dipper’s mouth, traveling down his sharp jawline and onto his neck. Dipper gave a small moan, and his fingers flew to his mouth, embarrassed of how much he was enjoying this new experience. Taking in a sharp breath when Bill’s teeth found his soft skin, knowing he was going to have bruises which he would gladly accept if this meant that the kissing could go on forever. 

Bill’s lips broke into a small smile as he heard the younger boy’s expressions of enjoyment. He moved back to Dipper’s mouth, slightly nibbling on the boy’s lips. Careful not to break the skin, before sliding his tongue to explore them itself. A squeak of pleasure escaped Dipper’s mouth as Bill’s tongue entered his mouth, wrestling his for dominance. The battle was quickly won, as Bill took a step back. Wiping some saliva from the side of his mouth with his gloved thumb, he too was breathing heavier by now and felt how flushed his face was. Dipper’s face was bright red, which Bill didn’t think was possible. Several bruises lined Dipper’s neck, Bill felt bad about that a tad but quickly forgot about it when Dipper took a step towards him. Closing the distance between them. His voice small and sounded tired,

“Bill.. I really like you. I don’t know why but I can’t get you out of my head.” Dipper looked towards the top of the shelf and focused on a sweater that was almost falling off of the shelf.

Bill didn’t really know what to say, here was this boy that he obviously had feelings for was here in this tiny pine smelling closet professing his love for him after a heavy makeout session. Bill reached over and gently grabbed the pine tree car freshner from his neck, and gave a small laugh knowing this was Will’s doing

“Well Pine Tree, I have to say, your on my mind a lot to. Not sure why, but you are. I definitely need to be more drunk for this. So come on, let’s get a drink before we get walked in on by other sexually aggressive drunk teens.” grabbing Dipper’s hand, he opened the closet and strolled out of the room. Dipper silently followed as they weaved their way between sweaty bodies, they passed the kitchen where a keg was newly placed and ascended the grand staircase. 

“Hey Bill. Where are we going? We just passed the kitchen, where the alcohol is.” Dipper said. Bill looked over his shoulder, and flirtly stuck out his tongue and winked.

“I’m not going to let my guest of honor drink shitty beer all night. No sir, I have to be a little classy. We’re headed to my room where all the nice stuff is.” Bill pointed to his suit. Dipper sighed, and thought ‘This guy has no chill’ as he checked his phone. The digital clock read 12:06 am, he hadn’t realized he had been at the party for a little over 3 hours. Next he checked his messages, nothing except a text from his mom that read along the lines of making smart decisions and being safe. He clicked his phone off and caught himself from running into an abruptly stopped Bill in front of a set of double doors. 

Bill dug around his many suit pockets before finally fishing out a key and unlocking the door. Holding the door for Dipper before stepping in himself and letting the door slam behind them, locking it behind him. Once again Dipper was awe struck at the extravagance of the room itself, his bed was a king of course with ivory and gold silk sheets with plush pillows and a large comforter with golden trim. A large fish tank sat against one wall, several different species of multicolored fish swam around interaction with each other as well as the live coral that decorated the tank. Dipper stood in awe, and looked up at the ceiling length mirror and saw his reflection staring back at him. Bill laughed, 

 

“It’s a bit over the top, but my parents had to make it match the rest of the house decor. Rich people problems, right? Anyways that do you want to drink. I have everything from wine to vodka.” Bill walked over and poured himself a glass of white wine from the mini fridge in  
the corner. Dipper followed and grabbed a bottle of what looked like hard apple cider with the large tree on its label. Bill sat on a white leather couch next to it, scooting over as Dipper took a seat.

“Good choice. That’s Will’s choice too.” he went back to sipping his wine. “So Dipper. I want to know all about you. Nothing said will leave this room.”

Dipper stood up and sat down next to him, sighing “Well, born and raised here. My sister and I visit our Grunkle Stan during the summer, making less than minimum wage at his Mystery Shack. When we’re not working, we scope out and document supernatural beings in Gravity Falls. I like reading old literature books while listening to instrumental music when I’m alone. And finally, I think I might be gay.” Dipper’s bottle was empty when he finished, he stood up and grabbed himself another. Starting to feel the effects of the alcohol finally catch up with his system. He was now a open book, available for any and all questions Bill had thought up. 

Bill laid down on the bed, Dipper followed suit. They stared up at their reflections, and watched as their reflections stared back. Bill’s hand reaching out, grabbing Dipper’s and interlocking their fingers. 

“Well Pine Tree, fair is fair.” Bill downed his wine and placed the empty glass on the bedside table, next to his alarm clock, which was reading close to 1 in the morning. “I’ve always been a single child. Lonely and spoiled, other kids dreams. My parents aren’t around much, and if they are then we just end up fighting. Which usually ends with me going to Will’s and drinking my weight in booze till they leave again. My parents have always just bought my affection, giving me the newest toys, or the best car money could buy. But that’s not what I want. I just want a family, not this fake one that destiny gave me. I want a father, who doesn’t look at me like I’m a disappointment. And a mother, who doesn’t throw marriage proposals in my face. But most of all, I want you. More of just occasional flirting, I want the whole package, with all the messy feelings that come attached.” he turned toward Dipper. Dipper’s free hand reached towards his face and brushed off silent tears that has escaped his eyes. His hand cupped Bill’s cheek as Dipper pulled him into another kiss. His kisses were soft and slow, much like Dipper’s personality. Bill was use to kisses being hard and demanding, the complete opposite of what being given at this moment. His kisses were full of a kid like innocence, if they could speak they would be filling his ears with words of sugar plums and candy. Drowning the blonde in a feeling of comfort and safeness with the brunette in his bed with him, showering him with kisses full of bliss. Bill wished that this moment would last for an eternity, but alas it was cut short by some banging on his door. Dipper quickly broke away and stood up from the bed, retrieving his fallen bottle of apple cider. 

Bill groaned as he stood up, straightening his suit and placing his fallen top hat back on his head. He opened the door, his voice full of annoyance. This better be good, since it had broken up a very cute moment between him and his Pine Tree. 

“What in the devil’s name do you want?” Bill opened his door, rubbing his eyes angrily. A very drunken Will and Violet came stumbling in dive bombing into the plush carpet. Will brought her finger to Violet’s lips,

“Shushh, They’re going to hear us. We have to be quiet if we want to see them kissing.” Violet, a very grunge looking girl with a shaven mohawk nodded quickly. 

Dipper burst out laughing at the girl’s who sat in front of him. Both necks also lined with sighs of out of hand kissing. He knew what Will was going to get drunk, but he never suspected drunken Will to be so hilarious to watch. Bill sighed as Will stood up and after gaining her balance started ball dancing with Violet around the room, casually switching partners to Dipper when she reached him. Violet moving toward Bill, throwing up his hands and exclaiming ‘What the hell’ before grasping Violet’s hand in his and joining the other dancers on the floor in the waltz. 

Will was a surprisingly good dancer for someone who couldn’t even walk in a straight line at the moment. Dipper just laughed as his drunken friend danced him around the room before switching back to Violet, leading Bill to grab Dipper’s hand. 

“May I have this dance?” he asked, Dipper nodded as they spun around with their feet mirroring the other in the perfect step 1 2 method. The brunette was awkwardly avoiding Bill’s gaze, instead looking at his polished leather shoes. Bill frowned, the brunettes confidence was more wishy washy than the washing machine in the laundry room located in the basement. He looked down at the brown hair,

“Hey, hey Dipper. Guess what?” Dipper face looked up to the blonde,

“What.” he was stopped as Bill pressed his lips against his, filling his face with a warming feelings. Bill pulled away,

“You’re a really good dancer.” he smiled. Dipper gave an awkward laugh as the girls gave out fangirling squeals and ran out of the room. With comments of, “I told you so” heard as the descended the stairs in search of some more beer. Bill walked towards the door and peered out, taking survey that most of the guests had already left. 

“We should probably round up all the drunks without rides home. You’re staying the night, by the way. I hope you know that, Will is currently unsafe to be in a motorized vehicle.” Dipper nodded as he followed Bill down the stairs. After walking through a few rooms and hadn’t seen Mabel, he checked his phone seeing that he received a text from her saying that she was at Jessica’s.   
After taxi’s were called and the few kids were loaded in, Bill looked around taking in how much damage was done.

“About 3000 dollars. Not terrible, though I thought more.” he turned and walked back up the stair case with Dipper following a few steps behind, tripping on a few steps before finally entering Bill’s room before collapsing onto the bed as Bill began to undress. Placing his suit back on the hangers laid out. He threw a spare pair of flannel pants at Dipper and told him to go get cleaned up in the bathroom. Dipper let out a yawn before grabbing the pants and closing the bathroom door behind him. After Bill’s suit was hanging in his closet he too put on a pair of flannel pajama pants before climbing under the covers. 

Dipper exited the bathroom a few minutes later, and climbed in next to the blonde. Half asleep already, Bill kissed the top of his head before clapping the lights off and wishing him sweet dreams.


	9. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all of you lovely people. Merry Christmas, I give you much feels and heart ache. Thanks so much for all the comments on the last chapter (ps it helps me write the next chapter faster btw). There great, y'all are great and I love you all. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and I wish you all a merry christmas:) I also made a tumblr, its @littleghostwords for any questions about the story!
> 
> Thanks so much everyone!!  
> -LittleGhostWhispers

Bill was the first to awake the next morning, and found that getting out of bed would be nearly impossible. Through the night the two boys has grown closer, until they were comfortably cuddling. Bill had become the bigger spoon, with his arm pinned under the sleeping brunette. Dipper’s back pressed into his stomach. He looked over at his phone, seeing the alarm read 8:02 am. Sighing, he settled back into the bed and fell back asleep to the quiet, even breathing of Dipper. He quickly feel back in unconsciousness, and no dreams came.

The next time he woke, he was alone in bed. Dipper’s scent of pine lingered on his pillow, Bill took in a deep breath and visioned that he was still laying in bed with him still. The sound of a running water being turned off was heard from the bathroom. Dipper emerged a few moments later, his hair was wet and smelled like soap. He was tugging his shirt over his head, and placed a nicely folded pair of flannel pants on the bed.

“Hey. I smelled rank, so I showered. I hope you don’t mind.” Dipper said to the blonde, who was lounging on his bed before standing up and began walking towards Dipper. 

“Oh yeah. No problem. Have you gotten breakfast yet?” Bill asked, draping his arms over Dipper’s shoulder. He cleared his throat and looked away, focusing on the salt water tank again. 

“Nah. I was just going to find Will and get out of your hair. I don’t want to be a burden.” he wiggled his way out of Bill’s grasp and grabbed his jacket off the ground. Throwing it over his shoulder and headed toward the door, stopping at the door frame, placing his hand on the trim. “I had a good time. Last night.” his hand formed into a fist and gave a few slight knocks. “Maybe we can do it again, sometime. Anyways. thanks..” Dipper walked out of the room before Bill could respond. 

Bill fell on his back and gave out a laugh, “Sure Pine Tree.” 

A knock came from the door, Bill mumbled a come in as his head butler, Walter walked in the room and bowed before telling him some notifications. 

“Master Bill. I wanted to let you know what breakfast is ready in the main dining room. As well as, a few of your friends are partaking in breakfast as well. We found them in one of the bathrooms this morning.” Bill rubbed his eyes, 

“Thank you, Walter. I’ll be down in a bit. You are dismissed.” The butler bowed again before exiting his room. Bill threw on a shirt and walked down the stairs into the main dining room, a grand chandelier hung from the ceiling and fancy china lined the dish placements. Large silver platters filled to the brim of french toast, eggs, bacon, and every other breakfast dish that drunken high schoolers could dream of. Will, Violet, and Dipper sat around the table stuffing their faces with food. Bill took the seat next to Dipper, as he grabbed a mug and poured some black coffee into it, adding some creamer and sugar before taking a sip and setting it down. Grabbing a plate and filling it with french toast, eggs and bacon. Casually moving his leg closer to Dipper’s until their knees were touching. Dipper cast a casual look in his direction and raised his eyebrow as he brought a cup of black coffee to his lips, taking a sip. 

Will and Violet gave the boys a few snickers before returning to their plates, eating off each other’s plates. 

“So how was the tub last night?” Bill broke the silence, Will’s face reddened. 

“It was good. Cramped, lots of elbows in sides but it keeps body heat well.” She slightly elbowed Violet in the ribs, the girl laughed and slapped her hand away. Violet winked at Bill, 

“So how was the bedroom last night?” Dipper gave an awkward laugh and pulled an excuse out of his hat to excuse himself out of the room. A silence fell over the room. 

“Well, damn that got awkward quick.” Violet gave an awkward laugh. The music of Piano Cat, and vibration came from Will’s pocket. She pulled out her Galaxy s6, fitted with a custom made anime case with the frosting. 

“This is Will.” the conversation contained a lot of ‘yeah’ and ‘okays’ before Will said bye and clicked the end call button. Pushing out her chair and standing up,

“We should start heading out. My dad texted me that I have to clean up the house for relative that are coming in. Thanks for hosting Bill.” she stood up and gave Violet a small kiss on the cheek, before waving and walking out the front door. Violet sighed, standing up too.

“Thanks Bill. I should get going too. My folks are probably wondering where I wandered off to now.”she downed her coffee mug and stolled out the door and down the street.

Bill sighed and pushed his plate away, he wasn’t all that hungry when they started and now his small appetite had completely disappeared. He wiped his mouth on a napkin and walked back to his room. Closing the door behind him, as his back slid down the white painted wood and he buried his head in his knees, wrapping his arms around them as he held himself. Emotions piling up until everything came crashing down, in his room alone he sat and cried silently.

Will closed the door to her car and looked at the sophomore sitting in the passenger seat. He was slightly rocking and crying, mumbling how he just wanted to go home. Dipper looked and felt exhausted, despite sleeping in Bill’s bed last night he felt as if he had been awake for days. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in his hands as Will pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. She decided not to press her luck and try to press into what happened. They drove in silence, without the radio chatter that usually filled that car was only white silence. 

When they pulled into Dipper’s driveway, he stepped out of the car and walked up to the steps. He noticed that Will had followed him, a worried look on her face. He sighed and opened the door for her, she walked in and immediately walked into the kitchen and began brewing a cup of tea for the both of them. Dipper hung around until she shoo’d him off, telling him to get changed into a cozy pair of pants. He nodded and walked upstairs into his room, pulling off his clothes and throwing them into a pile near the foot of his bed. Changing into a pair of star wars pants and a sweatshirt, he walked into the bathroom across the hall and clicked open the medicine cabinet mirror. Grabbing a few pill bottles from the top shelf, his hands were shaking so bad he had trouble opening the bottles with the child lock cap. After several failed attempts, he took deep breaths and forced himself to calm down, performing several breathing techniques he learned in both yoga and therapy group. He finally got the caps off of the pill bottles and shaking out a one or two out of each bottle. Screwing each cap back on and placing them back on the top shelf of the medicine cabinet. He turned on the sink, and cupped his hands. Placing a few pills on his tongue before washing it down with a gulp of two of water. Repeating again until all the pills were in his system, he splashed some water on his face then patted his face dry with the hand towel. Taking deep breaths, he walked back downstairs and into the kitchen. Will was waiting by the counter, with one of Mabel’s mugs in her hands. His constellation mug sat next to her, hot camilline tea sat with just the right amount of honey in it. She handed him the mug, trailing her finger along the edge of hers,

“Are you going to be alright Dipper? I can wait till someone else comes.” Dipper silently nodded, Will nodded back and followed him as he walked downstairs and settled onto the couch. Rolling up into a blanket burrito, and sipping his tea. Will plopped down next to him, and handed him the remote. He channel surfed for a good 20 minutes before finding a rerun of Hunters Down Under, an Australian show about a team of ghost hunters who documented their finding in the most haunted places in the world. Will turned out to also believe in the supernatural which sparked many discussions.

Mabel arrived around 4:30, she friends came in and chatted for a bit before leaving. Mabel deposited her bag in her room, before jumping in for a shower. She began singing, which cracked a smile on Dipper’s face. Will patted his leg and stood up, stretching her arms and yawned.   
“Okay kid. I’m heading off. You have my number.” she snapped her finger, “Oh. I also put your bag that you left in my car inside the kitchen.” she blew him a friendly kiss and left, closing the door behind her. Dipper waved and went back to his show, he fell asleep before the next commercial break. 

***  
Will groaned when she saw her front door was open and Bill’s car in her driveway. Bill was lounging on her couch and a can of beer was in his hand. She rubbed her eyes and walked over to Mausi’s bowl, it was filled with a light brown liquid. Picking it up, she cursed when she realized that Bill had poured beer in his water bowl. She dumped it out and washed it off, filling it back up with water she let Mausi in. Who was clawing at the door and whining, she opened the cabinet and spooned some peanut butter into his dish, he happily began licking it up. 

“Jesus Bill, for the last damn time. Don’t give the dog alcohol.” Bill just gave her a drunken laugh as a response. “What happened? You were fine at noon.” she moved into the living room and sat next to him. 

“He hates me.” Bill mumbles before bursting into a fit of tears, setting his head on Will’s lap. She began petting his hair. “He hates me. Dipper hates me. I can’t live, without him. I need him.” he winced. 

Will wanted to pull her hair out. These two boys were going to give her stress lines before her 18th birthday. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand. 

“Bill. I seriously doubt that Dipper hates you. I would be surprised if that boy could even hate someone. He just had a really long night and the stress caught up with him.” Bill stuck his lip out and pouted, like a child. “Now then, I need to shower. Just stay here and don’t break anything.”

Bill turned, wrapped himself up and whispered “no promises” as Will got up and walked down the hallway. Mausi got up on the couch and let Bill wrap his arms around him, pulling the dog close to him. 

Will took a much deserved shower, she felt the stress melt off and evaporate in the stream of her shower. After drying off and throwing on some clothes, she walked back into the living room with her hair wrapped up in a towel. She opened her mouth, then decided to close it when she realized that both Bill and Mausi were asleep. Grabbing her schoolbag, she turned around and entered her room. Taking out her Math textbook and opening it to page 343, grabbing her doodles on notebook she opened it to a page that wasn’t covered with otp drawing or prompts and started performing the demon art that high school called Pre-Calculus. She groaned as she started the first problem, and switched to her AB English homework. Pulling out her laptop and opening Word to write an essay on some topic her dusty teacher has assigned on Friday. Sighing as her mind was racing with all the boy drama as well as what she was doing to do with Violet. I mean yeah, she’s hella cute but Will couldn’t dream of being in a relationship with her. Her personality was not the type she was usually into, plus their zodiacs were not compatible in the slightest. She sighed as completing homework melted into drawing fan art. She wasn’t sure what yet, but she knew it was going to be boy on boy, in sweaters. Perhaps ugly holiday sweaters, she let her mind wander as her hand sketched, erased, then re-sketched the bodies. Standing under the mistletoe, one hand holding the other’s chin up. When she finally finished, flexing her hand she looked down at her piece, her eyes got wide,

“Oh no.” she whispered, looking down. She had drawn Dipper standing under the mistletoe, looked up at none other than the drunken mess in her living room. Bill Cipher.


	10. I'm Sorry Please Accept this Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys:) Thanks for the feedback. The pills that Dipper took were an anti-depressant pills last chapter. I loved the comments, please keep it up if you liked the chapter.

The next few weeks passed rather quickly, Bill again ignored the brunette and Dipper was again offended and returned the same attitude. He stayed in the Tech Booth with Will and Bill stayed on the stage, acting and singing his wounded heart out. For the first time in Bill’s life, he wasn’t getting what he wanted, he has decided to give Dipper some space, or rather give himself space to sort out the feelings that has blossomed, wilted, and grew again for the sophomore. After a few days of ignoring his texts and appearance in the theater, Dipper got the message and stopped trying to socialize with him. Soon giving the blonde a cold shoulder as well. Will was of course in the middle once more, hearing both sides of the arrogant children’s qurall. She had picked up smoking a few cigarettes when the stress got too much for her. Slipping out to shadowed corners and lighting one, she wasn’t worried about her health only going through one pack every month or two. She wasn’t dependent on them, it just helped her unwind escape the weight of stress of school and the fighting boys.

Christmas was coming up quick, Will and Dipper ended up working at the same Holiday store. Dipper was stocking ornaments and other various holiday decorations. Will manned the cash register as well as personalization. She was asked back this season by the owner of the store, after last year’s dazzling performance. Everyday right after school Dipper and Will would pile into Callie and drive to the mall. Putting on their silly costumes, Dipper becoming one of Santa’s elf with oversized shoes and fake elf ears. Will too became one of Santa’s little helpers, she had dyed her hair red for the occasion. She got much more in character than Dipper, talking to kids about Santa and his reindeer, handing out tiny candy canes. Dipper just kept to himself as he put out new inventory and generally cleaning the store up. 

Thanksgiving came and went, the store was closed and both teenagers spent the holiday with their families. It wasn’t soon until the alarms sounded, screaming at the high schoolers to get up and suffer for 6 hours at the old school. They sat up in the booth one day, munching on seaweed chips that Will had picked up. All of the lights for the play were set up and ready to go so they ditched the theater most days in favor of the Christmas store. Today they were watching the performers practice their lines, marks, and cues. Dipper was focused on Bill who was playing with some fake swords, goofing off with a few of the other performers. 

“So, anyone catch your fancy Dipper?” Will stuck another piece of seaweed in her mouth.  
“Not really. I’ve met a few people but no one really stuck.” Dipper was staring at Bill, who was laughing along with the cast as he once again won a round of fencing. He looked back at Will and saw her skin was paler than before and bags hung over her dull eyes. She thinks that no one noticed her smoking habits and fake smiles but he does, he notices how it's gotten worse since Halloween. “What about you? Anyone catch your eye?” 

“Nah. I’ve been strapping down to school. I need to get into a good college and Junior year is the year they look the most at. Plus you and blondie give my all the relationship drama I could ever need. You guys should really just get over yourselves and make up already. You’re going to give me grey hairs before I turn 18.” Will was picking at her nails. Dipper gave her a look, 

“Come on Will. He’s the one who completely ignored me after Halloween. I tried, but you can only try so hard.” Dipper was playing with his phone, turning it on and off again. Bill was the one who was being an asshole, he cut Dipper out of his life and completely ignored him. Will just laughed at him, 

“Dipper, that’s just who Bill is. I do believe that he does like you, he just doesn’t know how to show it. I’m going to his Christmas party and bringing you along if you like it or not.” Dipper debated if he wanted to fight her on this then decided against it. Bill’s Halloween party wasn’t horrible and Christmas parties were usually fun. “It’s the weekend after next, you can also bring Mabel if you want. I’m sure that Bill won’t mind. And if he does, he can suck it up.” 

Dipper was always appreciated Will general attitude but she has become very short tempered over the past few weeks. Ever since she had started smoking, Dipper knew but didn’t bring it up to her, letting her think that he didn’t know. It’s not that he didn’t care about her, he cared for her deeply but he knew that it would be better if he didn’t step in. If it got worse, he would tell someone about it. He took out his English notebook and started writing a essay on Macbeth that was assigned in class today, he was tapping his pen on paper and chewing his lip. 

“This play is so boring. Why do I have to write 3000 words on a supernatural revenge plot? I mean why do I have to read MacBe..” 

“Dipper. I swear to god I will throw you out of the window if you finished that word.” Bill was standing in the door jamb of the tech booth. His finger pointing at Dipper, Will sighed and opened her book, taking out the pressed flower that held her spot. “That is a cursed word in the theater. And I will not allow you to say it.” 

Dipper scoffed, Bill hasn’t spoken a word to him and when he finally does it’s to yell at him for breaking an unspoken theater rule. He wasn’t going to sit and take this, throwing his notebook in his shoulder bag. He pumped into Bill’s shoulder on his way down the stairs. Stomping down the stairs and pushing the door open. The chilling air entering his lung and burning his throat, making him cough. He walked towards the school library or rather poor excuse of a library. Due to budget cuts, it rarely saw new books and if it did they were from donations or second hand finds. He walked in and was welcomed by the comforting scent of old paper and ink, waving to old librarian he threw his bag down and collapsed onto one of the plush chairs. Drawing in his knees and popping in his earbuds. The calming sound of classic instrumental music started and Dipper let down a relaxed exhale. He was at peace for a few moments before his phone binged, alarming him he got a text. It was from Bill, of all people.

“Hey. I’m really sorry, I’ve been a dick. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?” Dipper could imagine Bill running his fingers through his hair and avoid making eye contact. He sighed and texted back,

“I haven’t been the choir boy myself. So I guess we're both at the fault. But a coffee date would serve as a very nice apology.” 

“Dipper Pines, are you asking me out on a date?”

“No. I’m telling you that you taking me out on a date. For coffee. After school, I’m open tomorrow.” He turned his phone off and threw it in his bag. Letting his playlist finished before standing up and getting ready to leave. Waving a hand to the librarian who was checking in a few overdue books, she returned the wave as Dipper was leaving the small brick building. Heading back towards the auditorium, he ran into Will and Mabel laughing about some corny joke one of them told.

“Hey Dip n’ Dot, Where you been?” His sister asked, slamming some gum. 

“There wasn’t really anything to do so I went and chilled in the library. Oh Will, I don’t need a ride tomorrow.” Will nodded and gave him a look, he was pretty sure that Bill told her because he has no filter and says the first thing that pops into his head. Mabel gave him a thumbs up and jumped into the backseat of Callie. Will and Dipper piled into the front seat, Mabel stretched over and turned on the radio, turning it to her favorite station. It was 105.1, and Dipper wanted to claw his ears off so that he could have a sweet release from this trash people called music. But he suffered through the torture till the old truck came to a stop in front of their house. Mabel jumped out, but Dipper lingered in the pine scented car.

“Have fun on your date tomorrow. Now get out of my car, I promised that I would work closing shift at the shop today.” Will smiled as Dipper got out of the car and closed the door. She drove to the mall and got changed, checking in right before she promised. Plastering a fake smile and perky attitude when she put on the required costume for the job. 

The next day went by rather quickly, Dipper spent the lunch period doing some homework that was assigned earlier that day. Mabel saw him in the courtyard and danced over, sitting next to him while eating some grapes.

“You look actually presentable today. What’s the big idea Bro Bro?” she asked, Dipper smiled thinking of what the afternoon held for him. He wasn’t sure where Bill would be taking him, so he dressed more of a formal casual today. “You look much less nerd and more hipster today.” 

Dipper couldn’t disagree with her, he was wearing a constellation shirt with a navy flannel, blue distressed jeans and his worn in black doc martens. Because of the colder temperature, he was wearing a thrift find jacket that captured the essence of a hipster boy. Mabel and Dipper’s tradition was to go to the local thrift stores and shop for the whole day, they even invited Will along for a few outings. 

“I just thought that it would be nice to clean up.” he cleared his throat into his gloved hands. He had decided not to tell Mabel about his date with Bill. Just so if it did go south, she couldn’t taunt him about it for months on end. The class bell sounded and the twins set out on her ways.

“I’ll see you at home, Bro Bro.” Mabel waved before linking her arms with friends as the headed to the theater room. Dipper walked to his math class, silently counting down the minutes before he was meeting Bill at the back of the parking lot. He wasn’t sure why Bill choose that spot but sure enough Dipper agreed. 

After the final bell of the day, Dipper practically jumped out of his seat and raced out of the door. Getting an encouraging text from Will as he got to the agreed spot. Junior and Seniors were standing around their cars, chatting around with each other. Dipper stood in front of spot 201, a black Volvo sat. He checked his phone, 

BEEP. The loud honk from the car gave Dipper a scare as he dropped his phone on the pavement. Dipper silently prayed that the screen wasn’t cracked, he had to keep his responsible sibling vibe. Mabel had broken her pink Iphone 5 within the week that their parents had surprised them with it. He gently picked it up and gave a sigh of relief when he saw the outcome of the fall has only been a small scratch on the corner of the screen. Dipper stood up and glared at Bill who was in the driver’s seat laughing his ass off. He huffed as he opened and shut the passenger side door, glaring at Bill as he wiped away a tear from laughter. 

“Your face was priceless.” he wheezed. Dipper just mumbled a curse or two under his breath towards the blonde.

“You almost killed my phone. Unlike you, I would actually have to pay for the replacements.”  
Dipper shoved his phone in his pocket, Bill mumbled a half-ass apology. When they finally got out of the parking lot, Bill turned on the radio. They listened to Classical music until Bill parked the car in a compact spot next to a brick building. He turned the car off and got out, locking it after Dipper stepped out. Flipping his collar up to protect his neck from the frigid wind. Bill grabbed Dipper hand as he walked with him down the street, stopping at a hole in the wall type of cafe. The boy’s were welcomed by the aroma of fresh ground coffee. Dipper ordered a Peppermint Mocha, while Bill ordered an extremely specific drink that left the cashier dazed and confused. They chose two plush chairs near the corner and sat, their drinks came not too much later. Making small talk, until a comfortable silence of them sipping filled the almost empty cafe.

"So.. Dipper. How has your weeks been?"

"You mean since you've been ignoring me?" Dipper raised his eyebrow as he took another sip of his mocha. Bill gave an awkward laugh, 

"Yeah.. Listen, I actually feel really bad about that." he sighed, and started at his sugary drink. "Dipper, I really like you. But I didn't know how to tell you, but I do now. Dipper Pines, I really like you. I want to cuddle and watch stupid French movies, or go out on really cheesy dates. I know that I can be a lot to handle all the time but you make me really happy and I want you in my life." Dipper was blushing, he tried to hide behind his mug but realized that he had finished his mocha. "Pine Tree, will you go out with me?" 

Dipper sat awe-struck, he didn't know what to say. He thought that Bill saw him as a one night cuddling stand but he didn't. Bill Cipher wanted to go out with him, a geeky sophomore who knew his way around a sound and light board. "I don't know what to say."

Bill smiled, his perfect movie star at Dipper, "Yes, is always a good answer." 

Dipper grinned back, "Yes, Bill Cipher I will be your boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to end this fic, thank you all for reading it helped me alot!! I'm going to be writing a new story soon either a college AU or a demon butler AU for billdip. I wanted to thank you all for reading my crappy writing, have a great new year!!
> 
> -LittleGhostWords

**Author's Note:**

> Hey:) Thank you for reading this, please leave comments/suggestions/reactions. This is my first fanfic so be gentle please. Anyways, thanks for reading!!


End file.
